Hooked on Phonics
by Julian McQueen
Summary: When Peanut spends the night at Fox's house, a simple question leads to a wonderful experience. FoxNut


"And you're both checking out… All these books?"

The librarian looked nervously at the red wagon, which was loaded with stacks of books. Next to the wagon, Peanut and Fox stood side by side and wagged their tails anxiously. "Yup." Peanut said, pulling his library card out of his collar. The librarian took the card and scanned it, then proceeded to scan the books, a process that took nearly five minutes. "Thanks." Fox said. "We'll be back tomorrow." The librarian turned pale and turned to another librarian. "Hey Marian, you wouldn't have any antacid on you would you?"

The two dogs decided to reside at Fox's for the night, reading the books they rented. Peanut reached into a bag of chips and pulled out a fistful, not even glancing away from the book he was reading. Fox looked over from the bed at Peanut. "Peanut, you've read that book like five times". He said with a smirk. "Aren't you gonna read anything else?" Peanut looked up at Fox and grinned in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that… I like history, and I think that 'Alexander the Great' is probably the best historical figure of all time.

Fox shrugged. "I guess that's why they called him 'great' then." They both laughed. "In fact." Peanut started as he got up from the floor, closing one eye and positioning the book in front of him so that the husky and the book were at the same perspective. "He kinda reminds me of you in a way. But I can't seem to put my finger on it." Fox smirked and snatched the book from Peanut, flipping through the pages. "Why?" He asked. "Because he's smart, because he's charming, or because he's gay?"

Peanut froze for a millisecond, worried if he offended Fox in some way. However, Fox was quick to notice this and simply laughed. "It's okay, you're my friend. I won't make you end up like Bino…" Peanut winced at the memory of Fox kicking the hell out of Bino, even though he deserved it. "As long as you're cool with it, I'm okay." Peanut rubbed the back of his head and laughed before throwing himself on the bed and sighing.

"Fox… If it's no problem… Can I ask what it's like… Being gay?"

Fox lied down next to him and sighed. "Well… It's like have a girlfriend, only she's a guy." He looked a Peanut, who was hard at work trying to process what Fox said to him. "Okay, Let's just say you'd be doing whatever you'd be doing to, let's say, 'Tarot'. But you'd be doing it to 'Bino' instead." Fox chuckled silently to himself at the private joke he just made, but stopped when Peanut opened his muzzle to speak. "E-even sex?" He asked. Fox slightly blushed at the sudden bluntness of such a question, but managed to give a short nod. He watched as Peanut's brow furrowed as he processed this new information into his brain, then noticed his muzzle open again.

"How?"

Fox stayed silent for a while, trying his best to think of a "nice way" to explain homosexual sex to his friend. After realizing that explanations wouldn't work, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I-I can't really explain. The only way I could is if I showed you…" Fox looked away, blushing slightly. "But I don't think that you'd really-"

"Okay."

Fox sat up and looked at Peanut. "A-Are you serious?" Fox asked, an expression of disbelief on his face. Peanut grinned. "Yeah, I always like trying new things, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this either." Fox's ears twitched, and his face felt warmer. "Okay, but let me know if you get too uncomfortable, and I'll stop." Peanut made a thumbs up sign and grinned again. "Okay, you got it!"

He had the dog around his finger, or should they say, shoulders.

Peanut's head was leaning back onto the wall as Fox continued to suck him off. The hounds small legs rested on Fox's shoulders and his paws were gripping onto the bedsheets. Fox would've chuckled at the sight of Peanut, if he didn't have his dick in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the sensitive canine flesh, and prodded it lightly with his teeth. Every touch caused Peanut to wince and spasm in sheer pleasure, and it wasn't long until his climax began to approach. Fox pulled Peanut out of his muzzle and let his climax diminish before starting again. He pushed Peanut's member down his throat as far as he could and swallowed, the contractions squeezing Peanut's member and causing the hound to whimper.

"Ah… Fox!" Peanut moaned. "I-I getting close… I'm-I'm… AH!"

Fox pulled Peanut's member out of his muzzle before getting drizzled with generous amounts of Peanut's seed. He removed the majority off his face with his paws and licked it off. Peanut noticed a small droplet still attached to his muzzle and didn't hesitate to wipe it off. He examined the semen for a few seconds before tasting it, and made a face. "Heh." Fox laughed. "Yeah, not a lot of people really like tasting that. You wouldn't be the first." Peanut laughed with Fox before looking down at the husky's member. "So, do I do the same with you?" Peanut asked innocently. Fox smiled and placed a paw on Peanut's shoulder. "No, I have a better idea."

"A-are you sure about this?" Peanut asked. "Yeah." Fox responded. "I've done it a bunch of times. Don't worry."

Peanut positioned himself so he was on all fours, and that Fox had positioned himself so that his member was poking Peanut's tailhole. Fox moved his head up to Peanut's. "Now, it'll hurt at first, but the pain'll only be for a few seconds." He paused for a second. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Peanut nodded. "Yep, I wanted to see what your side was like, and now I will. Do it." Fox pondered for a moment whether this would "corrupt" Peanut or not. However, this thought quickly vanished as Fox sank deeper into Peanut's tailhole. Peanut let out a sharp cry as the burning pain seeped through his body. His eyes shut tightly and small streams of tears flowed through them. Then, just as he was about to tell Fox to stop, the pain melted and was instantly replaced by sheer pleasure. Peanut gasped as Fox's hips thrusted deeper and deeper, causing Peanut to snarl and cry out at the sensation he was experiencing. He bent his head down and noticed his member was hard again. Automatically, he gabbed and stroked it. Fox moaned loudly as he pushed his full length into Peanut repeatedly, his knot smacking into hound's entrance.

It wasn't long before Peanut came again, and his tailhole contracted and squeezed Fox's member tightly. Fox clenched his teeth and he felt his climax approach. With one, final thrust, he pushed his knot in and tied with Peanut, filling him up with his husky seed.

"Oh… You're back."

The librarian looked at Fox and Peanut, who were now returning the library books and checking out new ones. "Ugh, how you two read so many books so quickly is beyond me." Fox and Peanut looked at each other and laughed as they left the front door of the library, pulling a wagon of fresh, new books behind them.

The librarian sighed and reached for the first book she could reach. She examined the cover of the book. "The Life and Legacy of Alexander the Great." She said to herself. As she was about to place it to the side, the librarian noticed that the book's backside looked rather dirty. She looked closer and noticed several certain white stains speckled all over the book's red cover. She looked from the book, too the front door, and then back to the book before turning to the other librarian.

"Marian, I'm going to need that antacid again."


End file.
